The Felix that changed Harry Potter: COMPLETE
by chachingmel123
Summary: Little Harry Potter, neglected, abused by everyone because Albus Dumbledore proclaimed his twin brother, Jamus Potter, as the Boy-who-lived, only to be wrong. When he realises his mistake, Harry is not only adopted but he is a vert power wizard and he refuses to dance to tune of Albus Dumbledore. Really long, One-shot. DH/JP/LP and slight SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Little Harry Potter, neglected, abused by everyone because Albus Dumbledore proclaimed his twin brother, Jamus Potter, the Boy-who-lived, only to be wrong. When Albus realises his mistake, Harry is not only adopted, but he is now a very powerful wizard who refuses to dance to tune of Albus Dumbledore.

Update 19/04/2016: I can finally look over this! I plan to add an extra part later on in the week when I'm less busy.

Update 6th/08/2017- Once again, I have time to look over this one again.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Jamus Siruis Potter was having a wonderful time, today was his sixth birthday and all eyes were on him.

Presents were piled high in one corner while in another, a stream of witches and wizards came through the door, adding to his already monstrous pile of presents that rested in that corner.

And why, may you ask, would a bunch of random people, that didn't even know the boy, personally, care about a snot nosed brat?

Simple.

Jamus Potter, was the Boy-Who-Lived.

One baby, did what about a dozen of trained Adults could not.

He had killed the Dark Lord as a baby and Jamus had loved that title ever since.

Well...those who know him, and weren't blinded by his title, would call him 'The-Boy-Who-Was-Too-Much-Of-A-Dick-To-Die', because Jamus, on the surface, could do no wrong in the eyes of his parents and the wizarding world, but to those who truly know him like his twin brother, would say that Jamus Potter was a snot nosed brat, the very embodiment of the phrase 'Just Like Your Father'.

People like Severus Snape and those other who were smart enough to see through, the true faces of the Potter's, made it their mission to avoid that family like the plague, ever since that night, where everything had changed, the Potters, took a turn for the worst.

James Potter, saw the legacy of the Marauders as something to be proud of and wanted his son to continue his tradition, wither it was at Hogwarts or just locally around the home, to him it was all in good fun but because Dumbledore let the Marauder run rampant in their school years, nobody told James, growing into adulthood, when too far, was really too far and had stopped being a joke.

So, instead, of raising a prankster, like he believed, James was unknowingly raising a bully.

As for, Lily Potter, she was so caught up in the fact that she was the Boy-Who-Lived mother, that it all went to her head, gone was the nice Head girl who looked out for everyone and in her place, was a snobby woman, who thought she was above and beyond everyone else.

That it was everyone duty to bend over backwards for her.

Unfortunately, most of the Wizarding world did that.

And if you weren't star struck by seeing the Boy-Who-Lived own mother, then you would hate the woman the moment she opened her mouth, unfortunately this was only a small fraction of the population since the rest of British Wizarding Society, was still caught up with the fact that a one year's baby managed to kill the Dark Lord who had terrorized them for so long.

However, not every Potter was bad.

Amongst, all the chatter and excitement, nobody noticed or cared about the face of another little boy who had tears in his eyes, as his family forgot about him again.

This little boy was named Harold James Potter or Harry for short, and he had been forgotten yet again. A year ago, he could not understand why his parents loved Jamus more than him and like any child starved for affection, he tried his best to please them so that one day, his parents would realize that he was worthy of their love.

But all that went out the window, when half a year ago, he finally realized, that he would forever be invisible in their eyes.

No matter what he did, his brother Jamus would always took credit for it.

Accidental magic at the age of 2, in which Harry turned his mother's hair blue without her seeing, hoping to be praised by his parents but instead of praising him, his parents immediately thought it Jamus who turned Lily hair blue and immediately called him a liar when he was trying to make them see, he had done it but for some reason in their head, they all thought he was a squib. That, he couldn't be as powerful as Jamus and was an attention seeker, who was jealous of his brother, fame.

But Harry wouldn't cry.

He refused to cry in front of people who would offer no comfort.

His so-called family would think, he was trying to ruin Jamus party again and have him locked up in his room until the party was over before handing him over to James who would think of a suitable 'Punishment' for him.

Harry winced, inwardly.

Even now, his bottom still stung from the last one.

So, he snuck out and ran as far away from the Potter Mayor as possible, into the woods nearby to spend another lonely birthday, with the forest animals.

At this point, he didn't care if there could be something dangerous in them, he wanted to be away from all those people celebrating his twin brother birthday.

Harry was unaware that a certain pair of cold eyes, had began tracking him, the moment, he left the protection of the Manor.

No, this person wasn't Voldemort or a Death Eater who had come looking for revenge for their master's demise.

No, in some ways, this person was much worse.

This person was a 'Reincarnation' and unfortunately for an old twinkly eyed fool, the man who owned the eyes, know exactly who Harry Potter is.

Who Harry Potter should be.

If Albus Dumbledore, had any idea of how out of control this person would make the true Boy-Who-Lived, Harold Jamus Potter, he would have casted a body binding to stop the boy from leaving the house before confronting the man himself and trying to make sure the man doesn't go anywhere near Harry.

The man who had seen Harry run out, slowly but surely, followed the boy into the forest, he was a tall black man, a skin colour which would have surprised a lot of wizards and witch's, since, for some reason, magic wasn't common amongst black people, not only was he black but he also had blond hair and eyes that were steel grey.

Those eyes were so cold that it would have made even the toughest of men, flinch away.

Those eyes were the eyes, of somebody who had seen death too young.

This man name was Xander Crow Felixs, from the Ancient house of the Felixs, a house even more ancient than the Potters and therefore more dangerous.

Unfortunately, he was the last of his line.

At a young age before he even know what was happening, his mother shoved him into a hidden tunnel just before Wizard in masks, blasted down his family door and killed his parents right before his eyes.

Imagine, his surprise when he went from being an office worker to being reborn into the famous Harry Potter universe.

It was like the universe was telling him to help Harry Potter take down Voldemort, so imagine his confusion when a story came out, from the garbage that was the 'Daily Prophet' stating, that not only was the Potters still alive but some boy named Jamus was hailed as the Boy-who-lived.

The moving image, on the front cover, was of a group of three, with no sign image of 'Harry Potter' in sight.

Xander, like anyone else in his situation, immediately thought that Harry Potter must have been killed which made him spend several years wondering from place to place, looking for a purpose before he heard the news that Harry Potter was indeed alive.

But thanks to the Potters family, the number of people who know about the other twin and cared, could be counted on one hand.

Immediately alarm bells went off in his head, when he started to wonder why, there was still no mention of Harry Potter even in the garbage that was passing itself as a magical history book, that nobody had bother to look up, to see if some of the information that should be in it, was actually missing.

Fortunately, he read enough Fanfiction, no matter how messed up it was, to fill in the blanks.

One things for sure, he wasn't born in a universe that followed the canon.

Xander was surprised by how easy it was to locate the Potter Manor, because it plastered all over the newspaper, so that people could directly 'wish' the Boy-who-lived a happy birthday.

What would they do if a Death Eater comes and tries to kill the boy?

What protection did they have around the house to stop that from happening?

Xander, just had to grimace at the line of people in front of the Manor, he didn't think he would ever see the Potter's, today.

And that's when he saw a small little boy run out of the house, looking like the spitting image of Jamus Potter but without the 'I'm just asking to be shot' grin.

This was Harry Potter and Xander couldn't help but notice, nobody gave a damn about the boy, when the child ran passed them with barely contained tears in his eyes.

Great, he was in one of those 'Harry is neglected for his twin brother, universe'.

He might as well see if Harry had any allies to help him deal with the neglect.

#Normal View#

Harry, ran until he couldn't run no more and nobody would be able to hear him, even if he started to break down and cry, so sat on a nearby log to catch his breath.

"Can, I sit next to you?" A voice said from behind him making Harry jump.

It took only a moment for Harry to calm down his speeding heart, due to 'circumstances' and wondered if it was a guest who had just wondered off.

"I'm not Jamus" Harry said, thinking the man, mistook him for his twin brother and also found himself fascinated by the man's steel grey eyes and strange skin colour.

Harry being six-year-old, a Wizard no less, understandably never saw a black person before.

"I know" Xander said, sitting next to him. "What are you doing, all the way out here?" he asked. "Isn't it your birthday also?"

Making, Harry eyes widened in shock.

Someone actually remembered, that it was his birthday!

"I'm, surprised, you're out here." Xander said, "Shouldn't you be in the Manor opening your presents and eating cake, instead of crying in a forest where dangerous animal could come and get you, if your not paying attention? Even though I'm a stranger, will you tell me what happened?"

And Harry felt like crying all over again at the reminder that nobody loved him.

Was this how he was going to spend the rest of life, ignored and living in the forest with forest animals?

So out of desperation to get some attention, Harry spilled everything to the man, he didn't care if the man scorned him at the end and called him a liar, he needed to get it all out and Xander listened to the little boy, talking about his life with a blank face, though it was hard to do so, whenever Harry talked about his father 'justified' punishments.

After Harry had finished, there was a long and deafening silence, Harry was now in tears.

"Don't cry, little one" Xander said, to the six-year-old. "You should not cry for something that would never be. It's best to accept that it's hard to change a human being. Most are too narrow minded to face up to their mistakes. In the end, the outcome is what matters." getting out a napkin and wiping away the little boy tears.

"Huh?" Harry said, through the haze of his mind, he didn't understand a word of that.

"Let me put it in a simpler way. So, what if your brother is maybe the Boy-who-lived lived" Xander said, to the six-year-old "You shouldn't care about what people think of you, Harry. I know you're a very smart boy for your age. I can tell, that you will do great things someday. There will be a time when people would start seeing the special little boy you are. But the real question is, what will you do what that happens? Surely, your not going to give in"

And Harry was confused, wasn't being loved like Jamus his dream?

"Giving in, will make people think they own you, just like your brother" Xander said, " You brother may look happy to you but I don't think even he realises that because he supposedly killed the Dark Lord. The Wizard World think they own him. They want him to be so pampered and stupid that he would easily lay down his life for them"

Now Harry was thoughtful, the strangely coloured man had made him see things from a different angle, he recalled hearing his parents and that old man talk about training Jamus to fulfill his destiny, when they thought, he was asleep.

"Harry, you have been given a chance." Xander said, "Don't waste your time, on affection that will never come. Become your own man and then someday. I promise, somebody will love you"

And Harry was so stunned that he didn't even notice, when something was put on his head.

"Happy Birthday, Harry" Xander said. "I'll be back next year, to see how you're doing"

And Xander got up and want in search for a path that would lead him to the main road, leaving a very stunned six-year-old.

Harry present fell from his head, when he moved slight.

The little boy couldn't help but look at the only gift giving to him.

He wasn't forgotten!

There was somebody out there that cared about him.

Xander, wondered if Harry would like his present.

Chapter 2

Little Harry, had kept his meeting with the dark coloured man a secret.

Every time, he recalled it, he couldn't help but feel warm inside.

He wasn't forgotten.

Somebody cared for him!

Not Jamus, the Prat-who-lived but him!

Someone had come to see him personally!

Harry was so happy, that he clenched the only present he had been given, that was decorated so nicely in dark blue wrapping paper that he just had to hide it underneath his shirt because that was the only way to protect it, his brother was like a hawk when it came to him, having something Jamus deemed his shouldn't have.

Harry, quietly snuck into his room while the party was still in full swing and quietly ripped the wrapping paper off, always looking over his shoulder for signs of any wondering guests or family members walking passed his door, while he couldn't help but feel, joy from just one present.

Anybody come across this scene, would have been heartbroken if they saw a little boy looking so happy to receive a present so small, not from his family, but from a complete stranger.

Harry having finished pulling off the wrapping paper, was surprised to see a saw a small slim box and opened it, to reveal a beautifully crafted medallion that was in the shape of mythical bird, Harry could feel the magic flowing through it.

He couldn't help but stare in awe, it was by far the most beautiful gift, he had ever received, in his short life and quickly put it on, making sure it was well hidden and out of view, protected by his shirt.

So, imagine Harry's shock when he was cleaning, a couple of days later, and the medallion suddenly heated up and out came a deep male voice.

It turns out Xander, had given him a communicator.

"Harry, are there?" The man voice rang out.

It took Harry a couple of minutes to calm down having just fended off a heart attack and the man named Xander, calmly explained everything about how the medallion worked, as a two-way communicator between them and Harry was free to talk to him at any time, no matter what.

It seemed he didn't have to wait a whole year to hear the man voice again.

It looks like things were finally looking up for little Harry.

While his family continued to act like he didn't exist, Harry was okay with it, because he had Xander by his side.

Oddly enough, Xander was like two parents in one.

The man was fun loving and funny to the point, he would sometimes crack a few jokes that got even him struggling to hold in his laughter, especially while around his family members, while at the same time, Xander was serious and could be quite scary when Harry let things slip about his 'less than ideal' home life.

Whenever Harry woke, somehow Xander always know when he was awake and would always ask him if he had slept well and was willing to listen when Harry told him he had nightmare about a flashing green light and a man with a wand.

However, Xander, Harry found out, was very strict when it came to a balanced diet and the House Elves didn't even need to swear an oath to never tell James or Lily about his present, since they too were outraged about how their Master and Mistress abandoned one of their own.

Uncle Siruis, still acted like he didn't know he even existed, while his supposed godfather had been persuaded by Siruis, that Jamus needed more attention than Harry and had stop coming to see him.

But Harry still didn't care.

He had Xander and Harry was practically on cloud-nine.

Unfortunately, Jamus could feel whenever his 'useless' twin brother was happy and decided to confront him, one morning.

"Why are you so happy, loser?" Jamus sneered, obviously when both of their parents weren't looking.

Not that it mattered.

Harry smile dropped.

Than Jamus noticed something around Harry neck and went to grab it, wondering if it was good enough for him to own or he would just take it because he could, after he accused Harry of stealing from him, after all, his parents would believe anything he told them.

That's why Jamus didn't expect what happened next.

The protection charm over the medallion kicked in and Jamus was blasted across the room, against the wall the moment he touched it.

Jamus let out a groan as he got up, he was fine but once he brain cleared, all he wanted was revenge and that was actually what he got.

He sucked in his breath and yelled.

"MOM! DAD! HARRY, PUSHED ME INTO THE WALL!"

Panic invaded Harry features, he know was in trouble, the moment he heard those footsteps.

Harry didn't think he could take another beater.

No, he refused to take another beating!

Before his parents could even show their faces, Harry was sprinting to the door and never looking back, while Jamus hid his smirk under a face of an angel, when James and Lily went to check on him, to see if he was okay.

"Harry, what's going on?" Xander asked, hearing shouting and heavy breathing from Harry who was running for his life while being followed, by footsteps that could only belong to James Potter.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIES TO YOUR BROTHER!" James yelled, as always Jamus was always in the right and could do no wrong.

James prepared his belt and was ready to hunt down the foolish boy who dared to run.

"Xander. Can I stay with you, tonight, please?" Harry asked, quickly, trying to find a good hiding spot.

Xander sensed the urgency in Harry voice and got the feeling that Harry may not live to see tomorrow if someone didn't interfere.

So he got up from his comfy chair and did a silent apparition to Harry's location, he only had to glance around to see an enraged James Potter coming their way with his belt and what alarmed him even more was the sight of James wand out.

"Hold on tight" Xander whispered and Harry immediately clung to him, so desperately.

They both disappeared in a side long apparition which made Harry feel sick, but at least they were away from an enraged James Potter who looked like he was going to go one step further this time, then beating him with his own belt.

#Felix Manor#

"Welcome to Felix Manor. Harry" Xander said, as Harry immediately went behind a bush to vomit.

Harry gave a flustered apologetic look when he realised, what he had done before feasting his eyes on where the man lived.

Harry eyes grow large when he saw a Manor twice as big as the Potters, butlers and servants were working alongside disguised house Elves, that were made to look human.

"Are you coming?" Xander asked and to Harry shock, the man was already to the front door and Harry shyly followed the man in, wondering if the man was going to be like the rest of the Wizard world and forget about him within minutes.

Harry entered the Manor and before he could ever look around.

"Candy?" A man in a butler's uniform asked to Harry who became too shocked to speak.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to take it if you don't won't to" Xander said, softly, wondering if this was a new experience for Harry.

Harry slowly and shyly took two coconut flavored chocolates, before looking like he couldn't bring himself to take anymore.

Xander, laughed inwardly but on the outside, he kept his blank mask.

"Harry, would you like to stay here, while your parents cool down?" he asked while the butler went.

Harry looked like someone had shot him in the arm at the mention of going back.

He didn't want to go back!

He hadn't even been here for a minute and he could already tell, he would be treated much better here than he ever will be at his own home.

But, he didn't want to be a burden.

"Yes, please" Harry said, he didn't want to go back.

"Don't worry" Zander said with a wink.

"Let's prolong your return, for as long as we can"

And Harry couldn't help but smile.

Chapter 3

Harry's body was trembling.

He was going back to _that_ house.

The past month, had by far been the best experience of his life.

For the first time in his life, Harry was given everyone undivided attention and found himself being waited on hand and foot by not only Xander but the servants who had taken to the shy six years, quite well.

And the best part was.

There wasn't a single mention of Jamus Potter!

Harry really wished, he could stay at the Manor forever and not have to go back.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Using Muggle transport to drive to Potter Manor, because Harry would be sick again, if they did. They arrived at the dreaded Manor and Xander found, that he had to push Harry forward, for the boy to take another step, making it a very long journey, just to get to the front door, but they did get to the door eventually and Xander rung the doorbell.

"MOM, DAD! GET THE DOOR, I'M DOING HOMEWORK" A annoying voice yelled and Harry made a face.

His brother never did his homework and both of them could clearly hear the sound of a broom flying past.

"Come in" A woman voice said, getting closer to the door and Harry whole body stiffened.

The door opened and out came the face of none other, then Lily Potter.

Lily sneered as soon as she saw her 'disobedient' son and Harry shrunk as she said. "So. Nobody, could take someone as useless as you in, so you've finally came running back. Are you ready to finally face your punishment, you br-"

"Excuse me" a male voice said, injected in and she froze and turned slowly to see a tall black man standing next to her son giving her a certain look.

How long had he been standing there!?

"May, I come in Mrs Potter? I would like to talk to you and your husband." The man said, his cold steel eyes bore into her very soul making her flinch and mumble about getting James.

Harry couldn't help but be in awe, at what, one look, did to the woman who tormented him for so long.

He wondered if Xander would teach him that one day.

"After you" Xander said, as Harry shyly walked in, feeling more safe with Xander behind him and protecting him from harm.

"So, the loser finally comes back..." a boy who was the spitting image of Harry sneered before seeing the man behind him and asking, rudely. "What the heck is wrong with your skin?"

Xander ignored the boy, because seriously, you would think people would crack open a book and show the clueless wizard's what a black person looked like.

James Potter footsteps was heard, coming down the stairs while grumbling something along the lines of 'useless boy' and 'troublemaker'.

Harry know Jamus, would think twice about doing anything while Xander was watching him so closely and didn't seemed to be star struck like most of the Wizarding World at seeing 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', even though Harry didn't know why the man, wanted to speak with his parents.

Lily appeared with her husband in tow and presented Xander with her 'people' smile.

"Welcome Mr..." Lily trailed off.

"Felixs. Xander Felixs from the Felixs Noble and Ancient house" His said immediately, his title shocked them both.

Albus had assured them, that, that house was extinct!

They both started sweating, it would do no good to anger this man, if he truly was from that house.

"Let's go and find a quiet place to talk." James said, politely while Jamus stared at his father, as if he was one of his many fans.

"That would be preferred" Xander said, following the couple and giving Jamus Potter an icy look. in case the boy was thinking on 'taking revenge' on poor Harry while he wasn't watching.

Because, he know in his heart, that people like Jamus Potter were cowards at heart and his assumption proved correct.

The boy flinched away, from the stare.

Harry let a small smile grace his face, unaware that it was going to get much bigger soon.

#Kitchen#

"Winky" Lily called out and a small female house elf appeared.

"Yes, Mistress Potter?" Winky said, happy to serve.

"Please, get our most expensive wine" Lily said and Xander, could have snorted at the poorly covered, showing off that Lily was doing.

"Yes, Mistress!" Winky said, disappearing with a pop before reappearing with an 1876 champagne.

"Fresh from Italy" James said, smiling.

" I don't drink" Xander said in a tone that was firm, drinking, dulls the senses and it made it easier for people to pull a wool over your eyes.

James and Lily, immediately looked down, disappointed.

"Now. I want to talk to you about young Harold James Potter" Xander said, getting down to business.

And James and Lily couldn't hide their distaste from showing on their faces.

"Mr Felix. I assure you that any damage done by that trouble maker will be paid for, with his own money" James said, thinking this can't be anything good.

"Damage for what?" Xander asked, getting surprised looks from the pair. "As far I can tell Harry is a fine and outstanding young man. I would like to adopt him into my family"

And they couldn't help it.

Both, James and Lily, broke out into laughter, they were so into their own delusions that Jamus was their only good child they had, that they thought he was joking.

"Mr Felix. I didn't know you had such a sense of humour!" Lily said, similing.

But when they saw the man wasn't smiling, they both promptly shut up.

"Mr Felixs... are you sure, that you're talking about Harry? Perhaps, you could have mistaken him for Jamus? After all, Harry has always been jealous of Jamus and his Boy-Who-Li-" Lily began only to be interrupted by Xander who said.

"Mrs Potter... are you say, I cannot distinguish, one twin from the other?" Xander said coolly, his voice was sharp and had an edge to it, that it had the arrogant woman spluttering to cover her ass. "Do I look like I care about Jamus status as the Boy-Who-Lived? Do I look like I'm going to bend over backwards for a boy who claimed to be doing homework, when in reality, I saw him come into the house, on a broom?"

And seriously, what six-year-old rode on a proper broom?

Both James and Lily were gaping, this man honestly didn't care that they were the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived.

So, they tried it from a different angle.

"You can't just take our child away from us" James said, acting the part of a concerned parent and would have worked if Xander wasn't used to this kind of thing, happening to him, every day.

" You can't tear our family apart." Lily said, crying crocodile tears "I'm sure, that once Harry gets over his jealousy of his brother, and sees that it's for the best. He wouldn't want to leave"

And Xander wanted to snort loudly, at the utter bull coming out of the couple mouth and said. "Oh, really. Because, that's not what I heard from Harry himself. Tell me, what colour is Harry own bedroom walls?"

"WHATEVER, HE TOLD YOU IS A LIE!" James shouted in rage, without even thinking. "HE'S AN UNGREATFUL BRAT! HE WILL ALWAYS BE USELESS, EVEN WHEN WE TRIED TO TRANSFER THAT BOY'S MAGIC TO JAMUS TO MAKE HIM STRONGER AND FAILED!" the man realised too late what he just said and to make matters worse, James hadn't bothered to put a silence charm around the room.

Get varies reaction from two ear dropping boy's.

Lily know James had dug themselves a hole.

The question was.

How deep?

"I see..." Xander said, after a long pause at the revelation and he now know, he couldn't risk playing the nice guy anymore and fixed them both with a glare that could send Dementors running.

" **Listen, you fool's.** We both know, you hate that child" he said, enjoying the flinch they both did in response to his low threatening tone. "You should be thanking me for the offer. I am practically doing, you, hypocritical people a favour. I'm willing to take your 'problem', off your hands for free"

"We demand compensation" Lily stupidly said.

"Compensation for what? You, stupid woman." Xander said.

"Hey, you can't talk to my wife like that!" James Potter said, before shrinking under the man gaze and almost whimpering " I mean; we would like to be giving something in return for giving you the boy"

"Yes and I sure, the paper, the 'Daily Prophet' would like to give me a hefty sum. If I went public with the 'punishments' you gave Harry, out of so called 'tough love'" Xander threatened, making them both flinch.

"Go ahead, nobody would believe you" Lily said, arrogantly.

"Oh really?" Xander said, quirking an eyebrow at the woman and saying. "Because, I found something quite interesting when I asked the boy to take off his shirt." making them both pale. "A doctor and a photographer took pictures and documented the scars and how underweight the boy currently is, along with the backing of the house of Felix's. Who do you think the public will believe more? The Boy-Who-Lived mother or me who had undeniable proof? I'm sure the media would have a field day with that bit of information."

Now both them, were as white as a sheet.

Child abuse was a very serious thing, even in the Magical world and they could be put on trail for it.

"It would be wise to sign" Xander said, making a pen and adoption papers appear with wordless magic leaving both of them to widen their eyes, at the casual display of wordless magic.

"Y-Y-Y cannot blackmail us! I'll have you arrested!" James stuttered, sounding disgustingly like a certain traitorous rat.

"On, what grounds?" Xander asked, "Being invited into your home? Stating my business and having you insult me to my face? Trying to expose, that you've touched your child in a way that you shouldn't? Sign it." he ordered.

And James and Lily, seeing nothing but defeat, couldn't help but quickly sign, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased that the House of Felixs was still alive and kicking, along with Harry adoption, but they tried to look on the bright side.

Now, they could focus on training James, for his destiny without the burden of Harry getting jealous.

"I also want it signed in blood" Xander said, "I want Harry disowned from the House of Potter. After all, weren't you planning on making that brat, Jamus, your heir?"

James and Lily know that the man, wouldn't leave, until they had given their blood and officially disowned Harold.

"Just go and take the boy with you" Lily screeched using a dagger that appeared of nowhere to cut herself and so did James and let it drip onto the paper while Xander took the stacks of paper and hid a smirk.

They should have read it through.

They now truly had no power or authority over Harry Potter, not even Dumbledore could get to the boy now.

Harold James Potter, the true Boy-Who-Lived.

"Pleasure, doing business with you" Xander said, he felt like dealing with the Potters had killed a number of his brain cells before opening the door. He didn't expect it to open so easily, along with two small bodies tumbling to the floor.

James didn't even bother to look ashamed, while Harry blushed.

"Is it true?" Harry asked, his little eyes full of hope, sure he felt betrayed that his own parents would have left him nothing more than squib, but this man wanted to adopted him.

He hoped, this wasn't a cruel joke.

"Yes" Xander said, "I've wanted to adopt you for a while now, Harry. Would you be my s-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence, before Harry lunged at him, while his brother could only stand flabbergasted at the scene before him.

"Yes!" Harry said, "Yes, I want to be your son!"

And Xander cracked his first true smile, ever since they met and said. "Well than" picking up the stunned little boy and putting him on his shoulders. "You're coming home with me, Harry. Permanently."

Harry had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, I guess losers draw in other losers" A bitter Jamus Potter said. "The House of Potter will always be the best" arrogantly.

"Not true" Xander shot back and he briefly wonder if Jamus hadn't escape the famous Potter curse. "The House of Felixs, are actually the house that came up with today's wizard government. My linage also came up with the idea of someone acting on the behalf of the house. The Potter family are only important because they have a say in the wizarding world, but the law itself, actually needs to be approved by my family. And since I'm the last true Felixs alive. I am technically Albus Dumbledore's boss and therefore I can even strip away your family's rights, to have a say in the wizarding world. Without my family, your family is just above an average wizard family, because you're the Boy-Who-Lived"

With that, he left with a very happy little Harry Potter. They both heard Jamus, who immediately sulked, when it became obvious that the man wasn't going to listen to his demands to come back and his parents couldn't do a thing.

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore sighed, he wondered where it all went so horribly wrong for him.

He was so sure that Jamus Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, now it had been spelled out for him by none other than a recently resurrected Lord Voldemort.

Harold James Potter, the twin brother of Jamus was actually the one who was hit that night.

Voldemort wasn't happy when he saw Jamus Potter appear before him, instead of Harry Potter, showing that even his own followers had brought into what he and the rest of the Wizarding world believed.

And it was a moment, they would all never forget.

Voldemort in his sickly childlike body had appeared in front of the crowd of watchers for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and been quite vocal in cursing Jamus Potter very name, shattered the illusion of Jamus Potter being thought to be the Boy-Who- Lived while the boy himself, cried out for his mommy and daddy to heal the cut on his hand.

Voldemort, had then proceeded, to give out curses like candy and everyone was too stunned to try and dodge.

Until a wand shot out of nowhere and someone muttered the killing curse, the spell hit Voldemort, killing him in front of the whole wizarding world.

Their saviour?

Harold Xander Felixs.

The real boy who lived and the adopted son of Xander Felixs a man who had been a pain in his ass ever since he came to power.

"Albus, how could you be so wrong?" Lily Potter said, cuddling a still 'sore' Jamus Potter who ever since Voldemort big show had gone from being the boy everyone wanted to meet, to the boy who cried like a baby in the face of a child sized Voldemort. "I gave Jamus, more attention because of you!"

Jamus, Lily, Jamus, Siruis and Remus were sitting before Albus Dumbledore wanting answers.

"I know this looks bad" Dumbledore said in his usual grandfather tone with his eyes twinkling. "But you must remember that I am an old man thus I am expected to make mistakes sometimes. However, Voldemort is now gone and Harry is his slayer. I'm sure young Harry will forgive us all because of an old man mistakes. Once everything is smoothed over, we can begin his training to become an Auror"

The rest seemed to accept his explanation, sure that Harry will forgive them.

"Excuse me" A voice said coolly and they were all surprised to see the very boy they were discussing, sitting next to Remus, they had all forgotten Harry had been called here too.

Harry sat in his seat, the perfect image of an Heir to an Ancient family such the Felix's, it had taken countless potions to cure his 'mistreatment' at the hands of the Potters and thanks to a strict diet, where there was once a small, shy six-year-old, now in his place was a strong and independent young man who stood at 5,7, tall for a boy his age and green eyes so cold as steel, dressed in the finest of Durmstrang school robes.

"What makes you think any of you have a say in my life?" Harry asked, coolly.

"Harry, my dear boy" Albus started off only to be cut off by the same boy.

"It's Harold to you, sir" Harry continued his cool tone, for some reason his voice seemed to have an effect on the females that were around his age. "And are you my father? No. Than do not call me 'your boy'"

"Spoilt prat" Jamus muttered under his breath which was ironic coming from him.

"Harry, don't talk to the headmaster like that" Remus said with a voice full of disapproval.

"And why shouldn't I?" Harry shot back, "Do I look like a student at this school? Has my father giving Albus authority to talk down to me like that? The mere fact that I'm here, without my father or someone appointment by him to act on his behalf, means Albus is walking a very thin line. Isn't that right, Headmaster?"

And Albus twinkling eyes dimmed slightly for a second as he said, "Young Harold is right. I do hope you forgive an old man memory" and Harry wanted to snort, they both know his memory was still strong even after a hundred years.

"Harry, as your father. I demand that you, show respect to the Headmaster and accept training to become an Auror" James said, haughty thinking he could use his title to force Harry to take the headmaster help.

"It's Harold or Mr Felix to you Mr Potter" Harry said, eyes narrowing slightly, "Has your brain failed you or did you forget that you and your wife have signed away your rights as my parents and disowned me from the family line, years ago?" he wanted to laugh, as all the colour drained from James face and he wasn't the only one who had gone pale amongst them. "After all, why would you want a son so 'worthless' and is nothing but a 'troublemaker', when you have Jamus Potter, the false Boy-Who-Lived, who is currently curled up on your wife's lap like a baby" there were gasps from Siruis and Remus in the room, apparently they were never told or noticed that Harry, hadn't lived with the Potters for several years while Jamus Potter face grow red with rage.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to pack my stuff so I'll be ready, when _**my**_ school leaves" Harry said, getting ready to leave.

And Dumbledore know, he had to think fast and said. "Mr Felix" hating the very title "I must insist that you stay here where it is safe. Now that the Dark Lord is offically gone, his followers will surely come after you"

"Then let them come, they won't find me" Harry said, "The wards around the Felix's Manor is much stronger than the Potters own. Everyone knows, it's foolish to try and get passed them" and with that he got up to leave.

"HARRY, WAIT!" Lily Potter yelled, wondering why he was being so rebellious, they were just trying to keep him safe!

Harry stopped and said coldly. "Like I said to your husband, it's Harold or Mr Felix to you, Mrs Potter."

Making Lily flinch as cold steel green eyes shifted to her and she almost let out whimper but stood firm and said. "H-Harold, why are you refusing the headmaster help? Can't you see, all of us love you and are worried for your own safety? Is it that man? Did he turn you against us?"

"I always know, that man was trouble" James inputted, spinning the reason why Harold didn't seem to like them and turned to Siruis and said. "He even threatened us, to sign away our right, Siruis. He practically had us at wand point. That man is probably a Death Eater who was ordered to separate our perfect family"

Now, **that** really got Harry attention and he whipped his head around and glared at the couple who dared talk badly about the man who raised him with the love, he only wished to have coming from his own parents when he was no more than six.

" **How dare you** " Harry spat out. "What gives you the right to suggest my own father is a Death Eater? Have you forgotten that your slandering not a school boy but the current head of an Ancient house!? My father could call a blood feud between the House of Felix and the House of Potter. Who do you think, will come out alive when one house has cleaned out half their vaults because of the war, compared to the other, who never joined the war and who's Vaults are still growing by the day?" and James and Lily both paled at the thought of such a thing. "It's a known fact, that my father only wears short sleeves robes, when he goes out, so that you can clearly see that both of his hands are bare of curse. A Felix, becoming a Death Eater is the greatest shame, that Magic herself will not allow. Are you afraid to confess to your own crimes, Mr Potter?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Siruis said, "James, may no longer be your father but he is your creator who brought you into this world. I am greatly ashamed of you; I'm glad I was never chosen to be your godfather"

Remus continued to look at Harry with sad eyes full of disapproval, only to get a blank stare back.

Did the man actually think, he would feel shame, if that look was coming from him?

The man didn't seem to relise, the lack of relationship he had with his former grandson.

Honestly...at this point, Remus had become nothing more than a face with a name clumsily attached to it. A complete stranger. Any relationship they may have had, had long since gone up in smoke, year's ago, lost in the sea of unconditional love that his father showered him with.

And if Harry was honest with himself, when he first met his godfather after so many year's, he was tempted to say "who are you?" Because he had long since forgotten, that he even had a Godfather, when he lived with the Potter's.

The shy and willing to please little boy, that they remembered, no longer existed.

In fact...every single one of these people in front of him, where nothing more than faces with names and titles attached to them, to him, being this old, he was starting to forget the life, he had before his father.

He was finally acting on the promise he made with himself, when he was younger and dreamed of being just like his Father when he was older.

So that's why Harry could do this with such ease, without feeling any kind of remorse.

He simply, did not have the emotion to care about these people, calling themselves his family.

"Like you're innocent too, Mr Black" Harry shot back, "What kind of Godfather is blind to their own Godson behaviour? Look at Jamus Potter! Years of coddling and praises have left him nothing but a giant baby! And you Remus" turning to the surprised Werewolf, who was shocked to hear the lack of any warmth in his voice as Harry rounded on him. "You know, as well as I do, that I would have probably never agreed to go with my father if you hadn't abandoned me for the brat over there"

"Harry, I didn't abando-" Remus began to say before he was interrupted.

"Oh, Really?" Harry said, "Name one present that I got from you since the age of three when you foolishly listened to Siruis about Jamus needing more attention"

And Siruis went red and immediately went for his wand, but was stopped in time by James while Remus opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out.

"Exactly" Harry said, "My own godfather gave into peer pressure just like when you were at school." he didn't let Remus have time to deny it and asked. "What is the difference between you and the version of you at school? I'll understand that you would give Jamus a little more attention but to basically deny my existence when everyone else had done that years ago, was truly a damaging blow. You were the finally nail in the coffin and I heard, that several werewolves were looking for you to answer about why you abandoned your own pup when he needed you the most"

The man suddenly wasn't looking so good, not that he usually did.

You would think, Harry would stop seeing how his words affected those around him but he honestly didn't care and said. "And _ **now**_ , that you know I'm the Boy-Who-lived, you suddenly 'love' me again. It's funny really, you all seemed to have forgotten that the first six years of my life happened." And all four of them looked down in shame and Harry thought they should be ashamed, he had waited too long for this, Lily had tears in her eyes.

Harry immediately rounded on her and said venom in his voice. " **Don't you dare, Mrs Potter!** You don't deserve to cry!" where was the tears that she should have shed when Jamus no longer used words and reasonable punishments and become fiscal? "You spent years not taking a step back to fully examine your own actions. You did nothing when James used to punish me for even the most half-baked reasons and even took part, in your fair share. And you know what? I still remember the only time my former Aunt visited me and I've got to say, you and your sister are almost identical, of course she can't do magic like you can and if it wasn't for that factor, I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart."

And Lily cried even harder at being compared, to her magic hating Sister.

" _And_ don't think I've forgotten about the ritual you did on me years back. I almost became a Squib while that idiot became the next Merlin. You are lucky that I've never come forward, or your son would probably have been raised by the Dudley's while you both rot in Azkaban!" Harry said, now it wasn't just Lily and James looking quite pale but Dumbledore too.

Both Siruis and Remus both looked at Lily and James as if they were people they never seen before.

They may be guilty of neglecting Harry but they would never consider taking Harry magic away from him and thought James and Lily would never even consider such a thing and yet the very people that they thought so kindly of had done just that.

"It should have worked" Jamus Potter imputed, gaining everyone attention "You were always meant to be my stepping stone for me to defeat the Dark Lord!"

James and Lily looked at Jamus like he was the son of a Death Eater and had openly declared, he was about to kill Muggles.

It was an eye opener once they stopped seeing, what they wanted to see.

"So, what if your father is powerful" Jamus sneered. "I'm going to be the strongest Wizard in the world. You were born a loser and will always be a loser as long as you live" not seeing how Remus and Siruis were looking at him like he was the next Dark Lord.

"JAMUS POTTER!" James roared, not wanting to believe this was his son, who the hell was standing beside him!?

Jamus, was surprised to hear his father voice and looked around to find his Godfather and Uncle looking shocked while his mother looked at him like he was her greatest failure while his father was red in the face.

"It's about time, they see you for who you really are" Harry whispered, low enough for only Jamus to hear, he fully intended to review this memory later with his father, but before confusion could set in on Jamus face, Jamus heard his father voice again.

"Jamus Potter you will not speak to anyone like that especially heirs to such important families" James said, finally growing a backbone against his son. "I'm beginning to question my own decisions in making you my heir to the Potter fortune. Dear Merlin, I should have listened all those years ago, when I heard you started displaying such behaviour" regret was clear in his voice, he was starting to think that he should have made Harry his heir, after all, Harry was clearly the most well behaved and mature one out of the two.

Jamus looked shocked as he was scolded for the first time in his life, from his father no less.

"I will not have my own son becoming the next dark Lord!" James said.

And Jamus eyes widened realise that his father thought he was becoming the next dark lord and his eyes immediately went to his mother expecting her to smoothen things out with his father like always but to his shock, she didn't even move a muscle as if he deserved what he was getting.

He looked at his Uncle and Godfather and found he was alone.

 _For once nobody was going to come to his rescue._

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair, watching events unfold in front of him and couldn't help but frown.

From the very beginning, Albus had a dream, ever since he heard the Prophecy, to go down in history as the mentor of the Boy-Who-Lived and he found it so pitifully easy with Jamus, all you had to do was stroke the boy fat ego and the boy would do whatever you wanted.

But now it turned out, he had focused on the wrong Boy-Who-Lived, he should have paid attention to the slowly drifting away Harold James Potter, it would have been all too easy to ensure the boy loyalty to him, if he had checked up on Harold from time to time and given him some affection, from time to time.

Enough so that the boy thought he cared for him, this would have never happened, because back than Harold was so easy to mold.

But, now it was too late.

Harold was now, known, to the world as Harold Xander Felixs and Albus found to his irritation that he could do nothing about it. He had done nothing to ensure the child viewed him in a good light all through all these years ago.

He found himself cursing his past self for focusing solely on Jamus.

Harry was now so firmly out of his grasp, that it frustrated him to no end.

The boy was strong and confident, extruding an air of importance, he had been shocked when the boy refused his Hogwarts letter and to top it off, he was the adopted by the last Felixs alive.

Albus, had tried to persuade the man using every method in his arsenal even if they were questionably legal means but the man refused to retract his adoption of Harry and told him if he bothered him on this issue again, his job was on the line.

Albus did not like being told what to do and that's why he secretly killed off that family one by one.

Unfortunately, he apparently missed one.

What could he possibly offer to the boy who had it all?

How could he regain control of the boy?

Albus noticed that Harry seemed to lose some control when his father was mentioned and played on that weakness.

"Mr Felix" Albus Dumbledore said, "I'm sure your father would be very disappointed in you if you did not use your own powers for good."

Steel green eyes turned his way and Harry let out a cold smirk.

"Mr Dumbledore, why are you talking about my father like he's dead? I can easily call him and see his opinion on the matter" Harry said, realizing Dumbledore was a one trick pony, before walking to Dumbledore and 'letting' slip. " _And_ **when,** did you plan to tell the Potters that the youngest Potter had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him? Surely, you could have destroyed it the moment you found it with your infinite knowledge?"

And Albus looked like someone had just slapped him.

Siruis fainted.

Both James and Lilly could have been relatives to the Malfoys with how white their hair was while Remus looked like he had been told, the werewolf that bit him as a child was coming back to kill him.

Jamus, didn't understand why, everyone looked so shocked but he know that what Harry said was something serious, but Harry wasn't going to let the shock vanish and turned around and said.

"By the way, Albus. My father has deemed you unfit to uphold your title due to how the Wizarding World has suffered ever since you come into power. You are now stripped of your title"

Harry didn't look back to see Albus go into extreme shock and start showing signs of having a heart attack.

But Harry still wasn't done yet with the old fool.

Albus still hadn't learn his lesson, that he wasn't God.

Days later, Albus had narrowly missed death and was deemed healthy enough to leave the hospital wing but one shock of a similar magnitude would surely kill him.

Little did he know that, that shock would come in the form of a newly published book on his table.

Albus sat down feeling every year his age when he spotted a book on his desk.

His curiosity got the better of him and he read the title.

'The Lies of Albus Dumbledore, Lover to Gellert Gindelwald, the Previous Dark Lord'

Albus died before he could send Fawkes to send for poppy.

In the end, he got what he wanted.

Albus Dumbledore did go down in history.

But not as the Boy-Who-Lived mentor.

He went down in history as the cause of what future generations would call the Wizards World's darkest era.

End!

Here is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, finished. Please Review and I will correct this one at the weekend when I'm free. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I bet you didn't expect me to write, did you?

Well... due to the overwhelming response I got from something that really just came to me and I wrote down with a half hearted nature.

I've decided to do a side along story to this, it takes place after Chapter 3 where Harry get's adopted and follows Harry, through childhood to his adulthood, after killing the Dark Lord in a lot more depth than this One-shot does.

The first chapter is already out, the story it's called 'Through Those Steel Green Eyes', it should appear in a couple of hours if you search it or look through my stories.

I do not intend to do this half heartedly like this one-shot and intend, I want to make this into a great story.

From your every evolving author.

Mel :)


End file.
